Love You, Too One Shot xLAVIxREADERx
by ImGoingInsaneHelp
Summary: SQUEL TO: Love At First Sight STILL IN PROGRESS!


**|| YOUR (Reader) PoV ||**

SIghing dispointingly, you walk to your room. It was boring at home, at the Black Order, when everyone was on missions. Lavi was sent on a mission with a white-haired boy named Allen Walker, so Lavi couldn't keep you company. Lenalee Lee was out on a mission with Bookman, for no apparent reason. Yu Kanda hates you since the day you stole is Mugen a few years ago as a prank. Kumoi is being punished by the Science people for not working, like always.

"ARRRGH!! I'M GOING TO GO INSANE!!" you scream at the top of your lungs, making everyone in the Black Order jump in surprise. Kumoi looked worried for some reason, same with the rest of the Science room. Jerry was being his normal self, besides hiding every time he sees me walking by the lunch room. The Gate-keeper was pretending to be asleep whenever he sees you coming.

Let's get something straight, your scary as hell when your bored. But even scary when you play with someone (besides Lavi, you don't scar him for life, of course ^^).

Stomping towards the Science Room, you growl. You wanted your Lavi, now!

"Kumoi!! I want you to get----!" you blink, then you smile. Running over towards a grinning red-head, "LAVI!" you glomp him once your close enough, "Your finally back! I was SOO bored without you here to keep me company!! But---!" you were interupped by a kiss from Lavi, the kiss was so passionate that your eyes close and you kiss back.

"(Name) I didn't know that you would miss me that much, but I'm glad you missed me as much as I do you~" Lavi says when he pulls back from the kiss, grinning.

"Lavi..." you sigh with happiness. Totally forgeting Kumoi, and Allen was there. But a kick in the ass totally reminded me. A blush rised above on your cheeks, "Er---STUPID REEVER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Reever stares at you horror, "What did I do?!" he exclaims, but runs for his life when he sees you running towards him with an Axe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Reever screams when General (Name) (Last Name) had caught up to him, "SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEE!!!!!"

Lavi chuckles, "Ah. At least my dear (Name) hasn't changed since I last seen her. Which was a month ago...." Lavi then goes in a state of depression. "A month away from my love, (Name)..... How did I survive without her for that long?" then Lavi has a black cloud hovering over him.

Kumoi and Allen sweatdrop when they saw that Lavi was now in a state of Depression, "Lavi... Were back Home, where (Name) is. Though... I wonder how Reever is right now, he stopped screaming..." Allen mutters under his breathe.

"DO NOT WORRY! I HAVE MADE A SPECIAL KUROMI'S ESPECIALLY FOR THIS!!" Kumoi smiles, his new model of that stupid robot thing that's keeps on causing chaos. Allen stares at his boss with horror, "Oh no.....!"

There was no Lenalee to stop her brother this time, or to destroy whatever number of this robot model this time.

**|| Later That Day, Lavi PoV ||**

Lavi hugged his lover, (Name) (Last Name) tightly in his arms, who shivered with delight, "Lavi....~" she moaned in pure pleasure, Lavi's right hand was going towards (Name)'s womanhood, her breathe was shakey.

Lavi felt himself harden, making him groan with agony.

"(Name)....." the red-head whispers in her ear, making her groan in return.

The red-head took off his headband, and his hand lingered to his eye-patch, but then ripped it off, making the silver-haired girl gasp, looking into Lavi's gogerous mint-green eyes. "L---Lavi....!" she tried to speak, only to shut up by the red-heads lucious lips. Both groaned when their chest made contact, the female of the two pulled away from the kiss and pulled of her shirt, to reveal a bare chest--she didn't like wearing bra's. Lavi made a growl of approval, liking the site of (Name)'s... chest, Lavi attacked the arched nipples with want, making the girl gasp with delight.

"L---Lavi...~!" (Name) nearly sung the red-haired male name. Groaning, Lavi took the other nipple with a gentle nip.

The silver-haired girl started to tug at Lavi's shirt, making him chuckle againest (Name) left nipple with amusement. "(Name)..... Still impatient as always." Lavi let go of his lovers nipple, and sat up, pulling off his shirt. Once it was off, he through it towards (Name)'s shirt. The pile of clothes was slowly getting bigger.

Lavi smirked towards (Name), and tugged at her shorts, "It's only fair, seeing as you _**forced**_ me to take off my shirt..." Lavi's teasing was turning the silver-haired girl on, far more then Lavi thought. Groaning, (Name) lifted her butt a bit, as if to tell Lavi to hurry up and rip them off. Oh, they were alright.

Seeing (Name) in only her panties, her lucious body was so beautiful than Lavi ever dreamed of. His pants were begining to become to tight from him to wear. Lavi hands started to roam (Name)'s body, hearing her groan with want was the last straw.

He picked up (Name) and threw her onto his bed. Yeah, they were on the floor, strangly enough [Dun ask].

Lavi started undoing his pants, once he was done, he kicked off his pants and kicked them off towards the pile of clothes.

Lavi was now only in his boxers.

"Let the _**game**_ begin...." the red-head smirked and started crawling towards (Name) once he was on the Queen Size bed.

**|| YOUR (Reader) PoV ||**

Panting from the desire of wanting Lavi inside you, was driving you insane. You open your glaze eyes, you see Lavi smirking as he slowly crawled over you, watching you like a lion watching it's prey, it was turning you on even more. "Ngggh.... L--Lavi..~!" you groan with desire, "I need you..!"

You saw Lavi blink before you knew it, Lavi was on top of you, his Boxers _**long**_ gone. Your panties crumpled, and soaking wet with desire. Closing you eyes when you felt Lavi's _**manhood**_ brushed againest your covered womanhood.

"Damn it...! Hurry up..!" you said without thinking, but you moaned with pleasure when Lavi was suddenly inside of you. "Oooh~!" but, when he didn't move you growled, "What are you doing--?!" you saw Lavi's face, confusion fell all over you, "What..?"

"Your not a vrigin?" blinking, you reply, "I am. But, I heard that the first time it doesn't hurt. Only afterwards it does." you explain, how you know this, I dont know, "So get going, damn it!" you add with a smile.

Lavi gives you smile, "Alright, alright!" Lavi chuckled, but then he was dead serious, he started to fuck you senselessly. Going harder and faster, just to heard you moan with delight and pleasure.

When he felt your tight sec squeeze him, he moaned your name quitely while you scream his name loudly.

Panting, Lavi pulls himself out of you, and rolls drops at your right side, he pulled you close to him, while you turn around and snuggle againest him.

"I love you, Lavi." you whisper, you felt Lavi tighten his hold, and smiled when you heard him say the five words you always dreamed him of saying.

"I love you to, (Name), I love you to." with that done, you both fall asleep.

**THE END OF THE SQUEL.**


End file.
